Dispensers of disinfectant gel are known, that dose amounts of disinfectant gel allowing a quick and efficient disinfection of hands without requiring the use of water, soap or means for a subsequent drying of the hands, that could produce a new contamination of the hands.
Usually, these are wall-mounted dispensers that include a push button, which provides a dose when being pressed or otherwise. However, this known solution does not allow control over who, when and how many times the hands have been disinfected, preventing monitoring and correction of reckless attitudes in what disinfection is concerned, this aspect being especially relevant in hospitals or geriatric environments, where the infections can be transferred among patients unintentionally by the health personnel, by not correctly conducting the disinfection at the appropriate moments.
There are known dispensers that allow the recording and identification of the user of the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910 discloses a method and apparatus for monitoring and reporting the hand washing habits of users working in various environments in which the apparatus, being essentially a soap dispenser, is located. US2008131332 discloses a dispenser system equipped with a subsystem for wirelessly detecting the presence and identity of a user and the use of the dispenser by said user, registering said user identity. U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,704 discloses a system consisting of several dispensers, user detectors and data emitters, such detectors being able to identify the users of the dispensers by different means, such as biometric identification or wireless identification cards with which the users are equipped and communicating the user identities and the receipt of disinfectant gel by the dispensers, to a central computer which registers such data.
Dispensers of disinfectant gel that simply dispense gel do not allow for the user of the dispenser to receive additional information related to the facility/area in which the dispenser is located and the disinfection requirements associated to said facility/area. For example, in a hospital environment if the user is a member of the hospital health personnel, such as a medical doctor, and is using a dispenser located within the room where a patient is hospitalized, it is useful if upon identification of the user receiving the disinfectant gel from the dispenser, the user also receives from the dispenser information related to the medical file of the patient, such information being potentially relevant to the need for an adequate disinfection before and after the user interacts with the patient.
Automatic soap dispensers are also known, that automatically provide a dose of soap when detecting the presence of a hand.
None of the aforementioned known dispensers of disinfectant gel allows for simultaneously monitoring of the disinfection habits of the user while being able to provide said user with user customized information relevant to the individual needs of the user and habits for being able to be adequately disinfected and adequately perform their duties.